Quest:The Killing Hand of Winter
General Information This quest unlocks Tips * It is a good idea to have learned Restoration (no particular level needed) * The most rewarding route is to "Take the direct route through the vale" and then "Head through the stony hills". Gamagryl can be a tough fight (and worth it), but may have moral implications or future consequences Prerequisites None, but having Restoration is extremely useful, and so it's recommended. Walkthrough Go with Quith. 8 XP to Divination (20+) if you use it to find out Quith's intentions Your path will branch several times ; Branch 1 *If you take the direct route through the vale: ** 25 gold and 2 Adventurer Tokens ** If you try to evade them, you'll have to roll 1-100 + Woodsmanship * 0.5 + Body * 0.5 + Spirit * 0.5 + Luck * 0.5 (75 to win). ** 16 experience to Elementalism (30+)/Illusion (30+)/Archery (30+) if you stay and use it against the Winter Wolves. ** If you fight them, you'll face 5 battles, at 5+,6+,8+,5+ and 9+ at MR 52. All of them have 50 SP except the last 4 wolves, with 63 SP. *If you decide to take the less direct route across the high bog: ** 16 experience to Elementalism (50+)/Gating (50+) if you use it to aid yourself. ** If you choose to jump, you'll have to roll 1-100 + Agility *1 + Woodsmanship * 0,25 (71 is a win). You have to roll 4 times. ; (Branches join) ; Branch 2 * If you head through the evergreen forest: ** 2 Mountain Goblin Warriors (9+ at MR 54, 60 SP) (Can't flee from any of these battles) ** 16 xp to Shadow Magic (30+)/Fortification (30+) if used against the hurled stones ** 2 Mountain Goblins (6+ at MR 54, 7+ at MR 51, 50 SP) ** Mountain Goblin (4+ at MR 51, 50 SP) ** 2 Mountain Goblins, like previous ones. ** 2 Adventurer Tokens after killing all of the goblins: *If you head through the stony hills, you'll find Gamagryl, a lone ogre. ** If you ignore the ogre, you'll just skip this section ** If you investigate Gamagryl's lair, you'll have twice the option of walking away. It even involves a Hand of Fate decision. *** If you walk away, you'll skip the section *** If you manage to kill , you'll get 8 Adventurer Tokens, and two Unmatched Scale armor items, boots and gauntlets. ; (Branches join) * You must roll a . * After that, ** 16 experience to Fortification (50+)/Telekinesis (50+)/Elementalism (50+)/Gating (50+)/Woodsmanship (30+) for avoiding the avalanche. Or, if you try to escape, ** you must roll If you have Restoration AND at least 1 NV left: * 1024 experience to Restoration for healing the sick If you don't have Restoration OR are at 0 NV: * Quith arrives on time with the lyoga root and people are saved. Rewards * Potentially: ** 2, 4, or 10 AT ** Unmatched Scale Boots and ** Unmatched Scale Gauntlets ; Completion Rewards: * 1024 General experience and * 128 to All Skills and Powers Category:Item Quests